


שש עשרה

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>מכיל ספוילר לספר השלישי, וגם לסרט השלישי - ממנו לקוחה הסצנה.</p>
    </blockquote>





	שש עשרה

**Author's Note:**

> מכיל ספוילר לספר השלישי, וגם לסרט השלישי - ממנו לקוחה הסצנה.

הנערה, עיניה עדיין זהובות-חומות, מביטה בו באימה. מלאו לה שישה-עשר אביבים באותו היום, שיערה החום הארוך נשפך על כתפיה כמפל ועורה הופך זה עתה מזהוב ללבן כשיש.

״מה-מה עשית לי?״ היא גמגמה, אוחזת בצווארה החיוור.

ריילי מביט בה, מחייך ומלטף את שיערה. תמיד אותם דברים: מי אתה, למה אתה עושה לי את זה, תעזור לי, זה כואב; ואז, אחרי שהם נרגעים, הם מביטים בו, מתנשמים.

״אני כל כך-״

״אני יודע.״ ריילי חושף אליה את שיניו. ״נשיג לך משהו לאכול.״

מבט חטוף לעבר השאר - משסעים זה את זה לחתיכות, רבים על בן האנוש, גורם לריילי להשיב את מבטו לערפדית הצעירה. רק שישה-עשר אביבים. אולי היא צעירה מדי, אבל ויקטוריה מבינה יותר ממנו. ״זה בסדר, ריילי,״ היא ליטפה את פניו ואז נישקה אותו, ״היא בדיוק כמו כל השאר. אתה לא צריך לדאוג לגביה, היא תסתדר. אני מבטיחה.״

ויקטוריה לעולם לא תשקר לו. היא אוהבת אותו, אחרי הכל. ריילי הסיר ממנה את ידו וחייך בביטחון. ״רק נסי לא לגרום לעצמך להיהרג.״

 

 


End file.
